Totsugi Shigeyuki
Perfil thumb|250px|Totsugi Shigeyuki *'Nombre:' 戸次重幸 (とつぎ しげゆき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Totsugi Shigeyuki *'Profesión:' Actor, Guionista y Director *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Hokkaido, Japón *'Estatura:' 173 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Ichikawa Yui *'Agencia:' CREATIVE OFFICE CUE Dramas *Ossan's Love: in the sky- (TV Asahi, 2019) *Hikinukiya: Headhunter no Ryugi (WOWOW, 2019) *Kansatsui Asagao (Fuji TV, 2019) *Shudan Sasen!! (TBS, 2019) ep.4 *Denei Shojo: Video Girl Mai 2019 (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Natsuzora (NHK, 2019) *Channel wa Sonomama!! (Netflix, 2019) *Good Doctor (Fuji TV, 2018) *Mikaiketsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2018, ep2) *Koi wa Ameagari no You ni: Pocket no Naka no Negaigoto (GYAO!, 2018) *Denei Shojo: Video Girl Ai 2018 (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Final Life (Amazon Prime, 2017) *Erased (Netflix, 2017) *Final Life (Amazon, 2017) *Kirawareru Yuuki (Fuji TV, 2017) *Medical Team: Lady Da Vinci no Shindan (KTV, 2016) *Death Cash (TBS, 2016) *Hiru no Sento Zake (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Ichinen-han Mate (Fuji TV, 2016) *Hiru no Sento Zake (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Kakko no Tamago wa Dare no Mono (WOWOW, 2016) *Onna Kudokimeshi Season 2 (MBS-TBS, 2016) ep.1 *Urero Mugendai Shoujo (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa (NTV, 2016, ep1) *Yamegoku: Yakuza Yamete Itadakimasu (TBS, 2015, ep6) *Shitamachi Rocket (TBS, 2015) *Hanasaki Mai ga Damatte Inai (NTV, 2015) ep.7 *Fuben na Benriya (TV Tokyo, 2015, ep4) *Subete ga F ni Naru (Fuji TV, 2014) *Dark Suit (NHK, 2014) *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014, ep7) *Henshin (WOWOW, 2014) *Owakon TV (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *Dososei (TBS, 2014) *LINK (WOWOW, 2013) *Saibanchou! Onaka Sukimashita! (NTV, 2013) *Kakusho (TBS, 2013, ep7) *Share House no Koibito (NTV, 2013, ep8) *Summer Rescue (TBS, 2012) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011, ep1) *Ouran High School Host Club (TBS, 2011, ep7,11) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi ''Shinen no Mayoigo (Fuji TV, 2011) *LADY~Saigo no Hanzai Profile~ (TBS, 2011, ep8) *Reinoryokusha Odagiri Kyoko no Uso (TV Asahi, 2010, ep3) *Keishicho Keizoku Sosakan (TV Asahi, 2010, ep8) *General Rouge no Gaisen (Fuji TV, 2010) *853 (TV Asahi, 2010) *Jin (TBS, 2009, ep1) *Kaette Kosaserareta 33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2009) *Uta no Onii-san (TV Asahi, 2009) *Moso Shimai (NTV, 2009, ep1) *Shin Kasouken no Onna 4 (TV Asahi, 2008, ep9) *The Naminori Restaurant (NTV, 2008) *Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) *33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hitomi (NHK, 2008) *The Quiz Show (NTV, 2008) *Shin Kasouken no Onna (TV Asahi, 2008, ep9) *Aiba Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2008) *Average (Fuji TV, 2008) *Karuta Komachi (かるた小町) (Fuji TV, 2008) *Shikaotoko Aoniyoshi (Fuji TV, 2008, ep1) *Galileo (Fuji TV, 2007, ep7) *Suppli (Fuji TV, 2006) *1 Litre no Namida (Fuji TV, 2005) Películas *Aircraft Carrier Ibuki (2019) *Koi wa Ameagari no You ni (2018) *Between Men and the Gods (2018) *Yurari (2017) *Isshukan Friends (2017) *Shippu Rondo (2016) *Boku no Ojisan (2016) *The Long Excuse (2016) *Dust and Fantasy / Hokori to Genso (2015) *April Fools (2015) *When Marnie Was There / Omoide no Mani (2014) voz *Team Batista The Movie: The Portrait of Kerberos / Chimu Bachisuta Final Keruberosu no Shozo (2014) *Neko Zamurai (2014) *The Rakugo Movie / Rakugo Eiga (2013) segmento "Saru Goke wa Tsuraiyo" *Aibou: X-Day (2013) *Karasu no Oyayubi (2012) *It's a Beautiful Life - Irodori / Jinsei, Irodori (2012) *Mitsuko Delivers (2011) *Dosokai (2008) *Little DJ~Chiisana Koi no Monogatari (2007) *Enma (2007) *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) voz *Gin no Angel (2004) *River (2003) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Hokkai Gakuen University (Facultad de Ingeniería) **Hokkaido Sapporo Teine High School *'Debut:' 1993 *El 1 de Enero de 2008 dejó de usar su apellido real y lo cambió a Totsugi (戸次). *El 7 de abril de 2016, anunció que su esposa Ichikawa estaba embarazada de su primer hijo y anunció el 26 de septiembre del mismo año, que nació un niño que sería el primer hijo. Enlaces *Perfil (CREATIVE OFFICE CUE) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería 610full-shigeyuki-totsugi.jpg 450full-shigeyuki-totsugi.jpg Satoshigeyuki.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JDirector